


Untitled HQ!! WIP

by kibouin



Series: たぶん - WsIP [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibouin/pseuds/kibouin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's part of a series that might not really exist. <b>If</b> I ever scribble out anymore, I'll probably remove it from this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled HQ!! WIP

Kageyama clicked his tongue distastefully, earning a questioning look from Daichi and a sneer from Tanaka. The wing spiker had attempted a forearm pass to strengthen his receives, but the ball went out of bounds.

"Did he just—" Tanaka started.

The team captain placed a hand to the spiker's forearm, stalling him from approaching the first year. He nodded his head in Kageyama's direction, the setter having gone to retrieve the ball that had rolled towards the net. Tanaka cocked his head to one side, studying the brunet. Instead of returning to them immediately, Kageyama stared through the netting at the duo practicing on the opposite side. He narrowed his eyes and turned away sharply. Tanaka looked between the first year and Daichi, confused as to why his _senpai_ chuckled behind his hand. Kageyama paid them no mind. He signaled he was ready and tossed the ball to Tanaka once again.

Hinata and Sugawara were practicing on the opposite side of the net, with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing by for their turn.

After another thirty minutes of lobbying balls back and forth between the small groups, Daichi decided it was time to practice sets. Sugawara performed a few, smiling in apology when Hinata only tapped his skyward tosses. He didn't have Kageyama's pinpoint accuracy to get the ball directly into the palm of the first-year's hand, and it barely wobbled over to the opposite side of the net.

Cheeks flushed, Hinata waved a hand at his upperclassman. "It's not your fault!" he laughed airily. "I just need more practice. That's why I'm here!" With a whoop, Hinata ran ahead, making way for the next spiker in line.

Daichi decided to bring practice to an end after another hour passed, and not because Kageyama looked ready to rip a volleyball to shreds; it was already dark outside.

**X X X**

Daichi waited, since Sugawara was the last to exit the Sakanoshita shop they always frequented, keeping an eye on his team members up ahead. Tanaka, of course, was teasing Hinata, holding something above the short teen's head while jogging in circles around Kageyama, who steadily tried to ignore them. Whenever Hinata made a leap, Tanaka would duck, holding the snack close against his chest, and laugh. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi held themselves away from the trio.

"That's a nice expression," Sugawara stated, now standing beside his fellow third year.

Daichi grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Caught," he laughed, ducking his head to peek at the other teen. He imagined the excited look Sugawara wore was similar to his own. Daichi turned back around. Tanaka had relinquished the snack, which Hinata now proudly ate under Kageyama's watchful gaze. Karasuno's new volleyball club members weren't lacking in skill—they practically overflowed with it—but they were all still inexperienced, even the genius Kageyama. "We've got a long way to go, but I know we can fly again." Nationals seemed closer now.

Sugawara turned to give Daichi a reply, but felt a shiver run down his spine. Turning to find the cause, he caught Kageyama's eye. He smiled widely, recalling the young brunet's declaration: " _I will not lose_."—and wiggled his fingers in a wave. Even with the distance between them, Sugawara clearly saw the first-year _tsk_ at him. His hand remained frozen in the air, his eyes wide and questioning. "Did I miss something?" he murmured.

Daichi chuckled beside him.

"Oi, Sugawara- _san_!" Hinata shouted, waving energetically. The club members were waiting for their _senpai_. Kageyama obviously chastised him for something as the shorter teen's attention had redirected to the genius setter. Kageyama met Sugawara's eye again, shooting the third year a smug smirk before scowling down at Hinata.

"I... don't know what's going on," Sugawara whispered, looking to Daichi for some sort of explanation. "Should I be concerned?"

Daichi could no longer hold it in and outright laughed. He knew exactly what was happening, but he wouldn't tell. The fun was in figuring it out, and he knew watching his teammates do just that was going to be very entertaining. He curled his fingers loosely around Sugawara's wrist. "Let's just go home."

**X**

The team parted ways after a few blocks, Sugawara and Daichi staying together. Daichi was practically a member of the Sugawara household, so it was no surprise to anyone when he stated he would be spending the night.

Sugawara didn't have time to worry about Kageyama's behavior, not when he had to nurse his own bruised pride. Their practice match with Aoba Johsai came with a condition: Kageyama was to act as setter for the entire game. Daichi, however, was doing a good job keeping his mind off the upcoming match—for now, at least.

Koushi bit back his giggles as the soft kisses moved from his lips, down his neck, and to his collarbone. The t-shirt he wore barred the brunet's way, so Daichi settled for nibbling. Sugawara laughed, shoving at his captain. "It tickles."

"I like seeing you smile," Daichi admitted as he straightened up.

Sugawara sighed deeply, leaning back and propping himself up with his arms. "I only pouted for... I'd say approximately five seconds."

Daichi slinked forward, aligning himself along Sugawara's front. "Sometimes... I like this side of you, too." He nibbled the chin presented to him before pressing his lips against the pale skin of his setter's neck. "We get to cuddle more."

Koushi's laugh turned into a shout, then back to laughter, as he was dragged down onto the futon, courtesy of the powerful arms wrapped around his waist. Daichi slipped a knee between Sugawara's thighs, arms tightening around the slender waist. Thankfully, they had already bathed for the evening, because there was no way he would have moved after getting so comfortable.

Sugawara didn't mind that he was trapped. Covering Daichi's hand with his, he laced their fingers together and closed his eyes, listening to the soft murmurings against his neck to help him fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this drabble for some time, hoping that I could add more to it, but my editor said to go ahead and post it as is; that it's a fine little one-shot. 
> 
> Finally, I'm contributing to one of the many fandoms I love (other than Tiger & Bunny)~


End file.
